


Liquor On The Meteor

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholic Rose, Alcoholism, Alpha Trolls - Freeform, Alpha kids - Freeform, But flirts with Kanaya, Drunk Rose, F/F, Kanaya Maryam - Freeform, MATESPRITES, Minor Drinking, Red Rose/Kanaya, Rose Lalonde - Freeform, Rose have bad pickup lines, Rose is really drunk, RoseKan - Freeform, SBURB, The Meteor, The stairs, They all wonder where she gets all liquor from in the first place, Worried Kanaya, Worried everyone in general, god tier rose, rosemary, the scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rose's alcoholic problems gets out of hand and Kanaya begins to worry even more.





	Liquor On The Meteor

“Hey Kanaya, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven covered in sugar? Because you’re an angel, with a pretty sweet ass”.  
Kanaya sighed as she looked at her matesprit in front of her, barely being able to walk and laughing in between every word, she even held a huge half empty bottle of liquor in her hand.  
“Rose, you’re drunk again”, she said, feeling sorry for her loved one, but well, it was she who insisted on having all those awful drinks.  
Kanaya saw Rose drunk almost every single day, and she felt bad about having too, because this human liquor addiction was as bad as a faygo addiction for trolls.  
How did they even have liquor on the meteor?  
“Am I?”, she asked, slurring as she spoke, almost dropping the bottle on the floor. “I didn't notice, but oh yeah I'm holding some liquor, want any sweety? There’s enough for both of us”, she asked, smiling.  
“No thanks Rose, I don't want any liquor and I don't think you should have anymore either”, she said, trying to take the bottle out of her pale hands, which made Rose groan as an answer.  
“But my alcohol, I wasn't able to finish it. Can you give it back cutie?”.  
“No”.  
“Aw please Kanaya, after all you love me don't you?”.  
A jade blush spread on her cheeks.  
“Yes Rose I have one of the biggest flushcrushes imaginable on you, but I'm pretty sure you’ve had enough of that liquor”, she said, putting the bottle on a nearby table, before looking into the pink eyes of her human matesprite. “Let me escort you to your room okay Rose”.  
“Only if I get a kiss my cutie”, she said, winking at her.  
“Okay sure”.  
She let her black lips press against Rose’s, and almost jumped backward at the awful taste of the liquor that was printed onto Rose’s lips, but if a kiss was what was needed to get Rose to bed so she could sleep, then she would do it, even if she had to face the liquor taste in her kisses.  
Once they parted, Kanaya took Rose’s hand in hers and started walking slowly, guiding her through the meteor.  
She almost fell a few times, she saw that Rose had a slight trouble walking upright (how much did she drink), and she groaned frequently, she would sure have a big hangover the following day, but sadly she would probably try to cure it with even more liquor.  
The struggle with having an alcoholic alien girlfriend sure were different.  
As they had walked up a few stairs, they went into one of the big communal rooms of the meteor, and she saw Dave, Karkat and the Mayor play some sort of Earth card game (which she thought was a love simulator too in some weird human way since each card had one of the four quadrant symbols), and as they saw the two girls walk past, she quickly got their attention.  
“Again? Fucking again already?”, she heard Karkat ask and she just nodded, with a sad look on her face as she looked at the short troll.  
“That’s it”, Dave said. “I’m putting locks on all the cabins and we’re gonna find out where she actually gets the bottles from in the first place, this is getting way out of hand”.  
“Good fucking plan Dave, and you’re right, this is as bad as a faygo addiction for fucks sake. Get her the hell to bed okay Kanaya”, Karkat then said and she just nodded at her friend, before continuing to walk to the room of Rose, half dragging her, and she almost fell several more times, especially once they got to the stairs.  
The worst nightmare for a drunk Rose, and a Kanaya who tried to help Rose not to fall and hurt herself.  
Stair after stair, corridor after corridor of gray metall (and occasional old shipping art of her and her dead team mates that Nepeta had painted when she was still alive), and they were finally outside of the chambers of the drunken seer of light, opened the heavy door and helped Rose sit down on her bed.  
As she examined her, she saw multiple alcohol stains on the orange fabric that was her god tier outfit, how was she even able to stain it this badly?  
“Rose you’ve ruined your garb again”.  
“Oh sorry *hick* Kanaya”, she said, looking into her eyes  
“It's okay, I’ll wash it while you’re sleeping. I'll get you your nightgown so you can change”.  
“Thank you cutiepie”.  
She helped Rose out of her clothes and carefully helped her put on a black nightgown, went and got her a glass of water that she put on her nightstand, and then began to tuck her in.  
“Goodnight Rose”, she said, hoping that when she woke up, that the hangover wouldn't be too unbearable.  
But she had no idea on how it felt since she never had tried liquor or faygo, and Rose was currently a living example of how happy she was that she hadn't started.  
“Night Kanaya, but won't *hick* you stay?”, Rose asked, already drowsing away a little.  
“No Rose, I can't stay”.  
“Pleeeeeeaaaaaseee”.  
“No Rose, I got to wash your god tier garb and then I'm going to bed myself”.  
“Aw okay, but can I atleast get a kiss?”.  
“Of course you can”, she said before pressing her lips against Rose’s for a few seconds, before parting, the aftermath of the strong liquor once again dominating in her breath.  
She took up Rose’s dirty garb from the floor, told her matesprit goodnight once more, gave her a second kiss and a hug (Rose insisted on it and she was in such a state so Kanaya herself felt pain if Rose was sad), before she left the room.  
And as she walked down to her room to wash the garbs, she prayed that they would find a way for Rose to stop drinking. Because seeing her girlfriend like this all the time, was like if someone had stabbed Kanaya through the heart.  
She could only hope.


End file.
